My Immortal
by Helena Chaos
Summary: What happens when the stars are wrong? What will happen when Darien leaves Serena? Plus a strange dream that sends her somewhere else. Serena?. Only time will tell! Don't forget to R & R! Thanx!
1. Chapter One: Lingering in the Shadows

As I have said before, I do not own any anime and/or manga. Don't say I didn't warn you!

A girl sat weeping on her bed. The beauty's long, blond pig tails shivered as her body shook. She continued to there, asking herself what she had done to deserve such misfortune.

The girl picked up her bright pink phone, and stared for a minute. The pink was supposed to mean happiness and fun, everything that she was not in the mood for.

She blinked out of her trance, and looked at the buttons. Without think, she turned on the phone and began dialing numbers. The girl put the phone up to her ear, listening to the sounds of the dial tone. There was a click, and the voice of a girl could be heard. "Hello?"

"Hi Rei," the young blond sobbed.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Rei's voice of concern was comforting to Serena.

"Rei, could you round up the others and come over please?"

"Of course, Serena. I'll see you in a bit," there was another click and Rei's soft voice could no longer be heard.

Serena looked over at her vanity and noticed a picture. The people in the picture looked so happy, so very much in love. It seemed that their love could never be broken by the bond they seem to share.

She focused more on the guy in the picture, and stared at his face.

His eyes seemed to glow as he held Serena in his arms. His smile seemed to resemble that of the angel's light.

What no one knew was that this was just an act. His smile was plastered on his face, like a porcelain doll's and his eyes were glowing at the thought of another. This couple that seemed in love was nothing but another family portrait.

Serena looked into her memories and movie reels flashed before her eyes.

She remember the time that Fiore came back to see Darien, and almost killed Serena. The two had been best friends and Fiore wanted nothing to stand in the way of his friendship with Darien.

When Fiore died, Darien cried for hours on Serena's shoulder. She sat loyally and held him the whole time, not willing to budge for the world. She knew after that that they would be together forever.

Serena searched further into her memories, looking for one that was just right.

As she searched, Serena came upon the memory of her battle with Beryl. Darien's mind had been imprisoned by the wicked Queen Beryl.

She made him realize that he was Prince Darien and that they belonged together as the rulers of the Moon.

Serena was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She got up from her bed and walked to her living room.

She looked through the peep hole and saw her best friends, waiting in the cold of December. She opened the door and looked at her friends. They all had worried looks on their faces and they only became worse as she invited them in.

As they stepped in, she noticed something in particular. Michelle was carrying her violin case. Being grateful for her company, she decided not to say anything.

Rei was the last to come in, embracing Serena's cold body as she closed the door behind her. Serena's body only shook as she stood in the arms of the Princess of Mars. Rei only hugged her tighter as the other joined in for the comfort of Their Princess.

"Serena, what's going on with you? Clue us in." Michelle's soft voice rang through the ears of everyone, especially Serena.

Serena stopped shaking long enough to whisper to her Senshi. "Please, all of you, go sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

Everyone left Their Princess standing on the floor, as she asked, leaving her alone. She looked so fragile, standing there alone, her body shaking every here and there from her sobbing.

"Guys...The reason you are all here is because I terribly needed company. I just got a message from Darien. I'll play it for you."

The porcelain princess walked over to a small table. A tiny box was its only contents. She pushed a button on the box and a man's deep voice rang through the room.

"Hey Serena, umm...I have some bed news for you. I've been cheating on you for about 2 months with a girl from my job. I won't tell you her name, because I don't want you to harm her for what I did. She had no idea that you existed.

Also, I just found out that she's 3 weeks pregnant, and that I'm the father. I love her and I'm going to live with her so we can raise the baby together.

I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I just couldn't see you cry. I hope you can forgive me and that we can still be friends. Talk to you later."

The girls stared at the floor, trying to piece together what they had just heard.

_Bang_. They all looked over and saw Serena on her knees, crying hysterically. "How could he do this to me?!" She screamed, as if was being tortured.

Rei ran up to Serena and grabbed her. "Serena, it's going to be all right! It's going to be all right! I promise you." Rei squeezed her best friend as her body shook.

"I loved him! I thought we were going to be together forever, it was written in the stars. How could he betray what was written? How?!"

Michelle pulled out her violin and began to play The Love Song. Serena stopped crying almost immediately and listened to the beautiful music. Everyone froze in their places, gnawing away at the invisible notes.

"Serena, if that scum bag didn't know how good he had it, then he isn't worth the tears. We love you Serena and we hate seeing you like this. Please cheer up." Michelle's voice sounded like an fallen angel sighing.

"Yeah Serena," Mina agreed. "Besides, now that your single, there will be plenty of other guys." Mina smiled towards Serena and the room seemed to become warmer.

"I'll bet he comes running back for you but then it'll be too late. You just watch," Lita added.

Serena looked over at her beloved friends. They were always trying to pick her up, that's what they did for each other. She smiled lovingly at them.

"You're right guys, why should I cry over him?" She giggled lightly as she freed herself from Rei's clutches. She continued smiling as she walked over to her kitchen.

"Who wants cookies that I didn't bake?" Everyone laughed at raised their hands. Serena laughed along with them, but inside, she was still crying.

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I made it off the top of my head. Please remember to R & R!!

**--The Sirens Song**


	2. Chapter 2: Picking up the Broken Pieces

Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter! And by the way, I was kind of disappointed in the amount of reviews last chapter. Please review! Thnx! By the way, for all of you who did review, ya'll rock!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any anime and/or manga, although I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter Two: Picking up the Broken Pieces

Serena stood at the door, waving good-bye to her friends. She smiled as she remembered a few of them offering to stay with her for the night, just so she wouldn't have to be alone. 

She closed the door and turned around, looking at the empty apartment. 'This apartment no longer has any warmth,' Serena said to herself. She almost wished that she had taken her friends' offers to stay, but she didn't want to trouble them.

The lonely blond walked to her coffee table and picked up her shiny porcelain plate. All that was left were measly little crumbs just like the memories of her and Darien. The once delicious cookies had vanished, almost into thin air.

She carried the plate to her small kitchen and opened the dishwasher. She placed the plate onto a rack, hoping that the crumbs would be gone by tomorrow. Serena knew better though. It would take a long time for those crumbs to go away.

She made several trips to and from the kitchen and her living room, taking in dishes to be cleaned.

After she was through, Serena went and sat on her couch. She almost expected Darien to call, like he always did around this time. She sighed rather loudly, still taking in the events of the day. Suddenly, she realized something. It would be very quiet and dull without Darien to talk to.

Serena's thoughts were traveling a mile a minute, like a train, not stopping for anything in its way. Not even fatigue.

Her thoughts were those of a girl whose heart had just been broken: Why did he leave her? What forced him to run into the arms of another woman? Could it have been prevented? These questions baffled Serena to no end, and she wondered if they would ever be answered.

She thought about calling him, asking him all of these questions. Asking him why he had done this to her. She, in fact, had the right to know what had gone wrong with her boyfriend. Then, she thought against it. _I don't want to bother him with my silly confusion_, she thought sadly. He would just laugh at her any way. He would tell her not to bother him ever again.

So Serena merely sat on her bed, trying her hardest not to think of Darien, her favorite mistake. She sighed helplessly. _I need to get out of here_, blinking, wondering where on earth she could possibly go.

Then, in a moment's haste, she recited the name that could take her away; the name that could help her forget her troubles: Trista.

And then a voice came from Serena's doorway, suddenly and expectedly. "Yes, My Queen?" Pluto knew her duty, even if it was just in thoughts. Her sworn and mandatory duty was to serve the future queen, their Queen Serenity. Although, Serena treated Trista more like a friend then a servant, and that's what everyone loved about Serena; it compelled them to do things for her, just to see her smile.

"Sailor Pluto, Trista…" Serena's mind wandered for a minute. "I ask of you, as a friend and a loyal attendant, please send me somewhere I can rid myself of this pain; where I can live again." Serena's eyes pleaded with Sailor Pluto, showing both anguish and vulnerability. "I don't want to hurt any more," her whispering was so soft, Pluto thought she was keeping a deep secret from the room.

And Sailor Pluto was stuck. She had to serve her Queen, but she also had to abide by the laws of Time; the laws that her great ancestor, Chronus, laid down to keep order in the universe. _Her Queen_ or _her legacy._ Sailor Pluto thought long and hard, looking at the consequences of both choices, and then looking at the brighter colors of the crayon box. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as if smelling fresh pastries in the window sill, trying to meditate on the decision, all the while Serena waited patiently, waiting for her incontestable fate.

And suddenly, Pluto's eyes shot open and without saying any thing, began to chant, calling forth a tear in time.

Serena jumped up and down and ran towards her beloved friend. "Thank you," she whispered tears rolling down her already tear-stained face. Pluto smiled back at her Queen, feeling that compelled feeling.

Straightening up, Pluto opened her mouth and spoke wisely, like she was expected to do, telling Serena all about the new place: it's people, its geography and its history.

Serena listened carefully to everything Trista said, drinking in everything slowly as so not to miss a thing. And as soon as she begun, Sailor Pluto stopped her mouth exercise and smiled at Serena lovingly, like a sister would. "Good luck." Sailor Pluto choked on her words, barely managing to get them out. Tears rolled down her mocha complexion, leaving a salty trail on her exotic face.

"Thank you," Serena whispered to Trista one last time before turning towards the bleak tear in space. She stepped forward, and disappeared into the black. As the tear closed, Pluto had horrible afterthoughts. _What have I done,_ and began to sob.

Well, that's pretty much chapter 2. I really hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to R &R.


End file.
